Here We Go
by Kingdomhearts91
Summary: It's 2012, the children of Earth know Digimon one way – as a TV show… but what happens when a group of kids discover that Digimon are real?
1. Information

_It's 2012, the children of Earth know Digimon one way – as a TV show… but what happens when a group of kids discover that Digimon are real? How will this discovery change their lives, the lives of their friends and the world? What challenges will they face? What will they gain and what will they lose? Find out inside. OC SUBMISSION OPEN_

* * *

Hi guys! So I was babysitting my little cousin he was watching my old Digimon tapes. He happened to be watching Season 3 (We went through the entire season plus the movie) so I became inspired. I'm waiting for another male character for my Divergent OC story so I figured I'd start this story and see where it goes. I'm looking for eight OCs, I'm kinda hoping to have an equal amount of boys and girls so if you see that there are a lot of OCs of one gender try submitting a character of the opposite gender. Thanks guys! The plot details will be explored further once I gather OCs! Obviously the basic plot about Digimon just being a TV/Game is similar to Season 3. However I might incorporate some details from the other series such as crests…. Also I will accept OCs in the form of reviews or PMs! :)

**PROFILE (BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE!)**

Name:

Nickname (If any):

Age (14-17):

Gender:

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Family:

Background:

School Activities (i.e. Soccer/Computer Club ...):

D-Power Color*:

Digimon Partner**:

In-Training:

Rookie:

Champion:

Ultimate:

Mega:

Digimon's Personality:

*Look up D-Power's for reference

** It can be a Digimon that's already been partnered with a canon character. The two requirements is that it is a real Digimon (i.e. Augumon) and that the gender fits (I know that Digimon are technically genderless, but how Renamon is portrayed as a girl so she can Biomerge with Rika. If you really can't find a partner under these restrictions PM me and I'll see if your choice is acceptable.)

**ACCEPTED CHARACTERS (NEED A MALE OC ONLY)**

**Hi guys! So this is the first round of OCs! I realize i've PM'd a lot of you about your characters being in the story - and they will but they will be secondary. Also if you submitted an OC they will also be included later. These 8 are going to have the original 8 crests. If any of you have characters who are not on this list and still want to be involved in the story please PM me and suggest a crest for them (other than the original 8) Thanks!**

1. Lexie Rothe (17 - Female) **PARTNER: Lalamon D-Power Color: Hot Pink**

2. Atticus Hale (17 - Male) **PARTNER: Liollmon D-Power Color: Orange**

3. Sabrina Williams (16 - Female) **PARTNER: Lunamon D-Power Color: Light Pink**

4. Maya Yuri (14 - Female) **PARTNER: Renamon D-Power Color: Purple**

5. Rein Yukimura (17 - Female) **PARTNER: Candlemon D-Power Color: Red**

6. Peter Williams (15 - Male) **PARTNER: Dorumon D-Power Color: Green**

7. Ven Hijiri (17 - Female) **PARTNER: Betamon D-Power Color: Blue**

8. Caius Yuro (17 - Male) **PARTNER: DemiDevimon D-Power Color: Black**


	2. And So It Begins

_**Hi guys! So the first chapter's mostly going to be background! I've made some changes to the D-Powers – cards are going to be used – but in tandem with the crests (You'll see how later), other than that the D-Powers are just like the original Digivices, they're maps and they are used for digivolution. If you don't see your character here check back to the first chapter to see why! Also the characters who are the same age, or do the same activities all know each other, but on varying degrees.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. LANDON, RESHA AND MR. BLACK BELONG TO ME.**_

* * *

**Atticus Hale**

I groaned as I tousled my blonde hair as I slumped out of Pre-Calc. I've failed another math test… go figure. Man if I don't get my grades up Coach is going to demote me from captain of the team. I dodged past other high school kids as they scrambled for the exit. Calc was last period, most kids were heading home. Not me though, I had soccer practice in an hour. I walked out of school and out to the playing field. I let my eyes scan the field for a few seconds. Nobody I knew was out there, as my eyes flicked over the bleachers I saw my friend Lexie. She was sitting on the top bleachers. She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes looked lazily on as the other cheerleader's practiced. I ran over to the metal stands and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Lex," I greeted. She grunted in response.

"Mira! More pep! We're cheerleaders! As in we lead cheer! Right now you're not leading cheer! You're destroying it!" I watched as a redheaded girl shot Lex a dirty look as she faked a smile.

"Do you have to be so mean?" I asked, as the other girls seemed to be struggling to keep up with Lex's harsh regimen.

"Of course, I don't like it… but it's the only thing that gets through to these girls. MIRA! What did I just say! Stop frowning! Smile! Forget it! We're all done for today." I watched as the girls scurried off to the locker rooms.

"Did you have last period?" I asked her. Lex shook her head,

"Nah, I get it off for practice. How about you? How was Calc?" I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"Miserable… it's been one of those days."

"End of the world days?" Lex clarified. I nodded,

"At least soccer is next. I can clear my head. Hey, so I probably won't get done until 5:30 or so, but do you want to wait up? We can walk home together." Lex nodded and stood up,

"Sure thing. I'll catch you at five!" She waved as she jogged of to change. I'd known Lex since I was a baby. We lived in the same apartment complex and have been friends forever. When we were both kids she use to play Yu-Gi-Oh! with my brothers and me. She wasn't very good, but then again she was a girl. I stood up and stretched and made my way to the locker room. As I entered I saw some of my fellow teammates.

"Hey Pete!" I called to a fellow teammate. Peter DeGette gave me a weak smile as he pulled his jersey over his brown eyes.

"Hey Atticus, how was Calculus?" I groaned as I flung open my locker. "Not good I take it," he inferred with a laugh.

"I'm just not good at math… or school… really I'm good at soccer, that's about it," I joked.

"You're a good leader," Peter commented, "And a great Soccer Captain. I'm sure we'll kick ass at the game on Friday!" I nodded as I pulled on my soccer uniform. We had a game in four days.

"I'm sure we will," I agreed.

**Ven Hijiri**

I shoved the rest of my books in my locker and put on my aviators. I carefully adjusted my braid and pulled on my blue sweater. I turned as I heard a yelp from down the hall. I peered past the door to my locker and saw a girl my age with long black hair and reddish brown eyes glaring at a younger boy. Once the younger boy fled the girl turned her eyes to me and grinned. That girl, her name was Rein.

"Hey Ven!" She called as she ran up to me.

"I see you decided to come to school today… you just happened to miss all the classes…" I trailed off with a smile. Rein was my best friend; we'd do anything for each other. Rein wasn't much for conformity or school, I knew she only came to see and be with me. I worried for her, but I'd never tell her that. She'd just brush me off.

"I figured I'd walk you home…"

"Do you want to stay over again?" I asked nonchalantly. Rein didn't have parents – well she did, except they orphaned her when they realized they couldn't afford her. I'm the only one who knows this… and I'm honored to hold that secret. Most of the time Rein stays with me, after all my parents are too busy and never home.

"That would be nice, should we head out?" Rein jerked her thumb in the direction of the exit.

"I kinda want to do my homework here… my home computer's been on the fritz lately." Rein grumbled,

"Fine…"

"Since we're at school maybe you could catch up on your homework?" I offered as I closed my locker and headed with Rein to the computer room. She groaned,

"Fine…" Rein and I went out separate ways and I headed up to the computer lab. I pushed open the door to the lab. Inside was a younger girl; she didn't look up from her computer. I think her name 's Maya; I know she's part of the computer club. I seated myself into a corner computer and started typing up my English Essay. I got the first few paragraphs down when Rein dropped a stack of books and paper's next to me.

"Two weeks worth of homework. I can't believe I missed this much…" she mumbled to herself as she opened a Biology text book. "Why is this even necessary…" She continued to grumble. I smiled a bit as I continued typing. This was going to be a long afternoon for Rein, but hopefully I could finish this essay.

**Sabrina Williams**

I loosed my last arrow and watched as it was slightly off mark. Today would be archery club, but our faculty supervisor cancelled it. Either way I decided to practice. I groaned as I realized I had loosed my last arrow. I collected my used arrows are returned them and the bow to their proper places. I walked into the special changing rooms for archery club and changed out of my gym clothes. I put on my denim skirt, graphic pink tee, black thigh high socks and my brown ankle boots. I glanced in the mirror as I tied up my black hair. Usually I let it down, but right now it was kind of disgusting and I had to head back to school to finish some work. I walked across the back of the soccer field. The boy's team was still practicing. They would probably be practicing for another half an hour or so. I didn't know any of those boys, but they sure were fun to look at. I picked up my pace and entered the school's main building. I climbed the steps to the third floor and entered the computer lab. There were a few other people in here. A few seniors were in the back studying; one of the computer club members was towards the front of the room. I sat down in a computer in the middle of the room. I logged on and opened up my History paper on Ancient Civilizations. After a quick read through I printed it out. As I walked up to the front of the room to where the printers were two more people entered the room. I knew the girl, she was Lexie Rothe. I only knew her because she was head of the cheerleading squad. Everyone knew her. I wasn't too fond of Lexie, I didn't know her too well but she seemed rude to her squad. The other person, the boy, I didn't know. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was fairly tall too. He seemed to be about 5"9. They didn't look like they should know each other but the two seemed friendly. They were probably in the same homeroom or something. As I collected my paper and went back to log off of the computer I heard Lexie groan,

"Does anybody have any idea how to work this thing? There's like a weird screensaver on it." I peered over and looked at her computer, sure enough there was a strange screensaver. I'd never seen anything like it; it looked like some digital jungle.

"Let me try," Caius offered as he tried to get rid of the screensaver. No matter what he did, the picture wouldn't change.

"Just use a different computer!" the other senior called. She had long black hair and deep maroon eyes. "I hate the computer's here." Lexie nodded and moved on to the computer next to the broken one. Just as she sat down at the next computer a bright light shined from the other computer.

"What the hell?" I gasped as the light became brighter. It became so bright that I could no longer see anything.

"What's going on!" A voice cried.

"No idea!"

"Somebody fix this!" I screamed as I tried to shield my eyes. After a few seconds the light finally dissipated. I wish it hadn't. Standing in front of the computer was a monster.

"…What is that?" The younger girl asked.

"TYRANNOMON!" Screamed the red dinosaur as it charged at me. I screamed and dove out of the way.

"Ven! Let's get out of here!" The senior girl behind me yelled as she pulled her friend out. The other girl ran out following them. I screamed as the monster turned to face me again.

"Let's go!" Yelled the boy. "We need to get help!" We all ran out of the computer lab but the dinosaur crashed through the wall. I watched as Lexie and the boy ran in one direction. I bolted in the other, skirting past the monster as it shot a fireball from its mouth.

"What the hell is happening?" I screamed, "Somebody help me!"

**Peter DeGette**

"Alright team! That was an awesome practice! I know our offense is up to par to face off on Friday, but we need to work on our defense – but I think that's clear to all of us." Atticus laughed with the team as he picked up the soccer ball, "Hit the showers guys!" I walked into the locker room and took my time in the shower. I scrubbed the dirt of the day off my skin as I rinsed off. I loved the aching feeling in my muscles after a hard practice. It reminded me of my success – of what I'm good at. Although, compared to the success of my siblings being second best on a soccer team is pathetic. I slammed my fist against the tiled wall as the faces of Tyson and Skye flitted in front of my eyes.

"Damn," I muttered as I stepped out of the shower, "I need to chill out." I towel dried my hair and pulled on my black cargo shorts, blue shirt, green puffy vest and my blue and white sneakers. I pulled my sunglasses from my shorts pocket and put them on top of my head where they belonged. As I walked out from the locker room and back onto the field I noticed Atticus was still practicing. He was dribbling the ball up and down the field. I watched him for a few minutes before calling out. He turned to face me, surprise evident in his blue eyes. His hair and skin was shining with sweat.

"Hey Peter," he greeted breathlessly.

"Still practicing?" I asked him as we approached each other.

"I'm head of the team. I gotta represent. You heading home?" He asked me. I gave a small shrug,

"Yeah I suppose so. And you?" Atticus gave a quick glance at his watch,

"I'm just waiting for Lexie, we're heading home together." I knew Lexie; she was captain of the cheerleading squad and Atticus' best friend. "There she is!" Atticus called out and waved. I turned around to see Lexie running towards us – behind her was another boy in the senior class. As Lexie approached I noticed she looked distressed.

"Atticus! Come quick!" Atticus and I ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Lex, what happened?"

"There's a monster!" Atticus and I both stared at her confused. "In the school!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"There's a monster in the school!" The other boy repeated as he jerked his finger toward the main building. Just as I opened my mouth to respond a large dinosaur exploded out of the side of the school.

"Oh… that monster," Atticus murmured as the red dinosaur let out a roar. "What the hell am I suppose to do with that!" He snapped, "Kick it?"

"It was a lot smaller when Caius and I saw it… what on earth happened?" Lexie asked as she backed away.

"It looked different the last time we saw it too…" Caius murmured.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"RUN!" Yelled Atticus as the monster came towards us. The four of us bolted across the soccer field and ran into the park next to the school. The monster kept following us.

"It's gaining!" Caius yelled as we ran.

"We're gonna die!" Lexie yelled as she picked up her pace.

"Apemon! Attack!" A male voice yelled. I looked up to see a blur of yellow fly over our heads. It landed in between the red dinosaur and us.

"Is that… Atticus started.

"A giant monkey?" Finished Caius.

"Oh god," moaned Lexie as she fainted. Atticus lunged and caught her in his arms.

"So I'm not seeing things?" He asked.

"Not unless we're all hallucinating…" I murmured as I watched the ape monster attack the dinosaur.

"Fire Breath!" Yelled the dinosaur.

"That just talked…" Caius gasped as the dinosaur let out a blast of fire that hit the giant monkey.

"Blast Laser!" Screamed another voice. I looked up to see a giant eagle attacking the monster. The beam from the eagle was met with another fire blast from the dinosaur. The explosion caused by it was so intense I blacked out. The last thing I remember thinking was how familiar these animals seemed.

**Caius Yuto**

I couldn't open my eyes; I didn't have the strength to do that yet, however I could hear voices.

"Should we wake them up?" A girl asked.

"I don't know. Technically they shouldn't be knocked out," a male voice responded, "I mean they should be awake."

"What are you implying!" the girl snapped again. "Are you blaming Aquilamon for this!" She yelled.

"I might be," the male responded again.

"Well Aquilamon wouldn't have had to interfere if Apemon could handle a measly Champion Level!"

"Hey! I didn't open the digital gate! You did!"

"No I didn't!" The girl yelled back, "I went to get a snack!"

"And you weren't monitoring the levels! A digital gate was opened!"

"That's not my fault, _I _didn't open the gate… they did." Although I couldn't see the girl I had the distinct feeling she was pointing at me, at us.

"Then it's true what boss-man said? They are Digidestines." At that point I opened my eyes. I may have been seventeen, but I knew what Digidestines were. Every kid from the 90's on knew Digimon – but it was just a TV show and card game.

"They're awake," the girl pointed out. It was true, we were all up. Ven, Rein, Maya and Sabrina were here as well. I looked at the girl who spoke, she looked a bit older than I was; maybe she was in her early twenties – the boy looked about the same age. The girl had black hair piled on top of her head in a bun with light blue eyes. The boy had brown eyes and dark blonde hair. He turned away from a computer screen once the girl spoke. I noticed that the two were dresses similarly, in a uniform of some sort. They were wearing black pants, a white tank top, a leather jacket and combat boots. The weirdest thing about what they had on was the devices clipped to their belts. The devices looked so familiar, it's like I'd seen them before.

"Should we get boss-man?" the boy asked.

"No need, I'm here." I looked towards the voice. A man in his mid-thirties walked in, he was wearing all black. He had on a black suit, black shoes, a black tie and a black dress shirt. It made his pale skin and light hair stand out. He walked up to the group of us, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I've been expecting you all for a while now. You all can call me Mr. Black."

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Rein as she stepped forward. "Where are we?" Mr. Black smiled,

"We're in the old cellular building."

"That place has been closed off to the public for years, before we were even born," Lexie pointed out. "It's a government sanctioned building now. How are we here?"

"Simple really," explained Mr. Black, "We're part of the government."

"You expect us to believe that?" Rein asked, "Do we look like idiots?"

"No, you don't. You want proof? Here," Mr. Black handed Rein an ID. I couldn't see what it said, but judging by Rein's facial expression it was real.

"American Federal Digital Squad? Is this a joke?" She asked, "I know what this is," she was pointing to a part of the ID. "This is a Digimon. This is Agumon."

"How do you remember the names?" Ven asked confused as she looked at her friend.

"What do you think I do when I'm not at school. I watch cartoon re-runs. I've been re-watching Season One. That is definitely Agumon."

"You're right. That is Agumon, he's my Digimon partner."

"So they're real?" Sabrina asked her eyes wide, "I use to dream about having a Digimon." Mr. Black smiled – well it was more of a smirk.

"You don't have to dream anymore Sabrina… you can have one."

"What?" Came the collective murmur of all of us.

"How do you know my name?" Sabrina asked.

"I know all of your names. I know everything about each and everyone of you. I've been watching you all. Lexie, the reason why the digital portal opened on your computer is because you're all digidestines. I was hoping you wouldn't have to be activated, but you see, AFDS is in need of your help."

"So everything is real?" Atticus asked, "Digimon are real? The Digital World is real? I thought it was just a TV show…"

"Everything is based on reality," he gave us another smirk, "I'll be right back. I have something for all of you." I don't know what I was expecting when he left the room, but I suppose I expected shouting. Instead we all stood in silence, until the girl from before spoke.

"He's getting your D-Powers. They're going to allow you to meet your partners."

"…It is all real…" I murmured, "Is that yours?" I pointed to a cream colored D-Power, the device attached to her hip.

"Yup! My name's Resha by the way, and this is Landon."

"Yo!" He waved, "These are our partners." Resha pointed up to the rafters of the abandoned building,

"That's Hawkmon, he's my partner. Although some of you know him better as Aquilamon."

"And this is… damn! Where did he go?" Landon yelled as he looked under the computer desk. Landon grabbed his dark yellow D-Power and brought up a projection map of some sort.

"Looking for me boss?" A voice asked, the voice was muffled like someone was stuffing his face.

"Yes, I am. Why do you always run off to steal food? I do feed you."

"Not the good stuff!" Out from the shadows came a goblin like monster. I should have been freaked out by his green skin and wardrobe, but today was one of those days. "Name's Shamanmon! Although you guys know me as Apemon." The monster waved at us as he moved to stand next to Landon. He was tall; he came up to Landon's shoulder, while Hawkmon couldn't be more than a few feet tall.

"These are our partners," Resha introduced, "You'll all get yours soon enough."

"Did you pick them?" Sabrina asked as she smiled at Hawkmon, "He's adorable." Resha smiled,

"Thanks… no it's predetermined. If you're a digidestine you have a connection to the digital world. Once you have this connection you form a connection with a Digimon. You've all had your partners since you were kids."

"What about our family?" Peter asked, he looked deep in thought, "Do they have Digimon as well?"

"Nah, it's kinda random," Landon commented as he wrestled potato chips out of Shamonmon's hands. "I have an older sister, she's not a digidestine. I mean you figure out why it's only us, it's really because of the…" he trailed off, he looked like he realized he had said too much. "Well you guys will figure it out soon enough." He waved off his mistake with a laugh and a smile.

"The boss is back," I turned around, sure enough Mr. Black had re-entered the room. In his hands was a metal tray and on the tray were D-Power's. They were just like Resha and Landon's, except they had no color. They were unclaimed.

"Hello, again. Before I allow you all to take one, I have to explain what these can do. I imagine that Resha and Landon have told you about finding your Digimon partners. That's the first function. It will introduce you. Then it will act as a map and tracker. The map function will alert you when another Digimon is near. The tracker allows you all to find each other. The next function involves identifying. When you come across a Digimon it will identify it – tell you its level, name and so forth," Mr. Black placed the tray onto a metal desk in the room, "Everybody take one." I watched as everyone grabbed a D-Power. When they touched the D-Power it changed color, it became personalized. Atticus' turned orange, Lexie had a hot pink one, Sabrina's was a lighter shade of pink, Maya got a purple one, Rein's turned red, Peter's became green, and Ven's turned blue. I reached out for mine. Instead of turning a bright color like the others, mine turned black.

**Lexie Rothe**

I'm a reasonable and rational person. Or at least that's what I like to believe, and that's what I tell people. Yet in this situation I couldn't form a ration thought. In fact my only thoughts were a mix between _Oh my God _and _I'm dreaming. _After all this had to be a dream, except I've never had a dream like this before. Nothing's ever been so detailed. The D-Power, no, my D-Power felt real, it looked real. Everyone else looked real… this had to be real. I couldn't suppress my grin and I realized that this was real. I was holding a D-Power… I was just like Henry, Takato and Rika. It was ridiculous but it was true. I was a Digidestine.

"When do we get our Digimon?" I blurted out. I blushed a bit once I realized how childish I sounded. I was seventeen, not twelve. Mr. Black smiled at me and took out his gold D-Power,

"Once you call your Digimon into this world, they stay. If any of you have reservations leave now. If not slash these through your D-Powers." He handed us each a dark blue card. I flipped over the card, it looked normal… but this was going to change my life.

"Here goes nothing…" I heard Atticus mutter next to me. I watched as he swiped the blue card through his D-Power. We all watched as his D-Power glowed brightly, suddenly a small being formed. I gasped as the Digimon fell into Atticus' arms. It ball shaped, about the size of a soccer ball. It had orange and white fur and a large black horn.

"Hi!" Yelped the Digimon, "Name is Tsunomon! What's your name?" Atticus stared at the being, I watched as his eyes widened. "Do you not have one? That's too bad…I'll have to give you one!"

"No!" Atticus interrupted, "My name is Atticus… it's nice to meet you Tsunomon." Tsunomon gave a toothy grin and jumped up and down in Atticus' arms. I didn't waste any time to slash my card through my D-Power. The same light that came out of Atticus' came from mine. A smaller Digimon fell into my hands. It was green, small enough to cup in my hands; it had thorns coming out of its side and a leaf tail.

"Hiya!" Chirped the baby Digimon, "I'm Budmon. It's very nice to meet you miss!"

"Hi Budmon!" I responded as I brought the Digimon closer to my face. "My name's Alexa, but you can call me Lexie, everyone does."

"Hi Lexie! I like your clothes!" I looked down; I realized I was still wearing my cheerleading uniform…awkward. Soon enough we all got our Digimon. I'd seen the TV show, but it was so different to see all the different types! Everyone had a baby Digimon. Everyone was smiling, even Rein. She looked pleased. Peter was picking up a purple fur ball and smiling at it. The girl from the computer lab – Maya – she had a small and yellow fox-like creature in her arms. Selena had a strange looking Digimon in her arms. I'd never seen anything like it. It was silvery grey and kinda looked like spoon. Whatever I thought she clearly loved it as she was hugging it like crazy. Caius was holding his Digimon at arms length, I could understand that. It was a bluish animal with long ears and red eyes. Atticus and Tsunomon were already laughing at each other. I glanced down at Budmon, whatever she was, she sure was adorable.

"Now you all have your Digimon," spoke Mr. Black, "Congratulations. It's getting late and I suggest you all head home."

"I'd like to head home," mumbled Landon. Mr. Black and Resha shot him dark looks.

"I can't imagine I will, but if I need to contact any of you I will do so through your D-Powers."

"Wait, what are we suppose to do with our Digimon?" Sabrina asked.

"Save the world," Mr. Black responded bluntly.

"Are you serious?" I asked, "You want us to…what? Fight monster's like that dinosaur?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I want you to do. I want you to protect your world from evil Digimon. There are more digital gates that have been opened. You need to stop whatever comes through."

"With these guys?" Rein said as she lifted up her Digimon. "I'm sorry, but there is no way these guys can fight monsters like that Digimon."

"Trust me, they will learn." With that he left us. It didn't take long for Resha and Landon to usher us out of the old building. The eight of us were left standing outside in the night.

"So what do we do?" Peter asked as he looked around, "We're a bunch of teenagers with Digimon who have to protect the world. Where do we start?"

"Exchanging phone numbers," Atticus suggested, "We all have one right?" Cue collective nod, "then we have to swap numbers. Incase we need to get in touch with each other."

"Why on earth would we need to get in touch with each other?" Rein asked as she and Ven backed away from the group.

"Because we're a team now. We need to have each other's backs. Whether you like it or not."

"So maybe we should meet up, like tomorrow or something?" Sabrina suggested as she helped her Digimon into her backpack.

"After school?" Maya asked as she looked around.

"How about during?" Suggested Caius.

"Like at lunch?" Ven asked.

"That's not long enough, plus we all have different lunch periods," Atticus explained. "Hey, what about not going to school? I mean, Peter and I have to go to practice tomorrow, but we could meet at ten in the park. We can meet at the playground? What do you say?" There was a collective agreement between all of us. After we all exchanges phone numbers we all went our separate ways. Rein, Ven and Caius headed one way, Sabrina and Peter another, Maya went alone and Atticus and I headed to our apartments.

"Hey Lex?" Atticus asked me as we walked up the steps of our apartment complex.

"Yeah Atticus?" He paused. He looked like he was going to say something, but he shook his head instead.

"Never mind, see you guys tomorrow," he said as he unlocked his door while trying to keep a hold on Tsunomon.

"See you tomorrow."

Maya Yuri

I held Viximon in my arms as I walked home. We made small talk, she tried to explain the Digital World to me, but I couldn't comprehend it. This was so much. I was freshman in high school; this was my first year not being home schooled. It went well, teachers told my mom I was adjusting. I was happy with how I was doing, I mean I'm younger than most of my class mates and sometimes they tease me, but I was happy. Nothing weird had happened, and high school wasn't that bad. Of course the school year is almost over and I had to get sucked into this. I should be grateful; I know this is a gift. I know this shouldn't be real… I shouldn't be holding a Digimon in my arms right now. But I am.

"Are you okay Maya?" asked Viximon. I smiled down at her as I picked up the pace,

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just tired, it's been a long day."

"I had a long day too," admitted Viximon as she swished her tail, "I scowered all over the fields looking for some food. Do you have apples? I like apples."

"Yeah, I have some apples. I'll get you some." It took a little longer but I got home just before ten.

"Hi honey!" My mom called from her bedroom, "I got your message about staying late for computer club, I didn't imagine it would take this long. Was everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it just took longer than usual, then I went over to a friends house."

"A friend!" Exclaimed my mom; I could hear her excitement from the other room, "Really? Oh honey that's great! I hope you had fun!" I felt embarrassed, I wasn't sure if Viximon truly understood the situation but I didn't want her to know my lack of friends.

"Yeah!" I called back as I headed down to my bedroom, "It was interesting… I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams honey!" I placed Viximon down on my bed once I entered my room.

"It's not much, but it's home," I told her as I change into PJs.

"It's a lot nicer than my old home. Why, I didn't even have a home before!" Viximon said as she jumped up and down on the bed. As I plugged my phone into the charger, I remembered the new phone numbers I got today. _We're a team now, _Atticus had said, _We need to have each other's backs. _I remembered we were going to skip school and meet up tomorrow at the park by the playground. I never got the chance to refuse, but I decided I wanted a go. This was a new chance for me; I had to make it count. As I settled into bed I heard Viximon speak,

"Maya?"

"Hm?"

"…I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll be your friend." I smiled; she was the first friend I made all year.

"Same here. Friends no matter what."

* * *

_**A/N: Hi I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I tried to get everyone's character have a POV or be mentioned. So I hope I portrayed your OCs correctly... if not i'm sorry! Feel free to give me more background or description about your OCs if you feel like I didn't quite grasp the character. Anyway Review Please! And a shout out to Allen'sLover98 for being so helpful!**_


End file.
